


Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 02: Tears, Feels, and TJ Oshie for Vice President

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Olympics are over, and Patrick Kane’s heart is broke. Everyone go write sad fic about him, stat.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In this episode of Hockeyfact, you’ll find:</p>
<p>- All the news that's fit to talk about, including TJ Oshie, Olympic heartbreak and triumph, the injury list, and the return of NHL hockey</p>
<p>- an interview with the ever-inspiring SVMadelyn</p>
<p>- a call to hear from you! About YOUR guilty fandom pleasures. </p>
<p><3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 02: Tears, Feels, and TJ Oshie for Vice President

[Season 2, Episode 2: Tears, Feels, and TJ Oshie for Vice President](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/02/23/season-02-episode-02-tears-feels-and-tj-oshie-for-vice-president/)

 

Episode 2, the Olympic wrap-up. Who triumphed, whose heart aches. All the news and much more:

Russia lost. To Finland (who also beat the USA, are we talking about that yet? No? Good).  
Though Slava Voynov has words about the disallowed goal in USA’s game against Russia.  
TJ Oshie, guys. TJ Oshie.  
The USA women’s team fell to Canada during the gold medal game. It was an amazing game. Zoe let her students watch it in class and proceeded to bawl when USA lost. Here’s what Hilary Knight has to say about an OT penalty.  
Latvia’s goalie was so good that Tampa Bay called him up.  
Noora Räty is retiring.  
Apparently, Austria lost because they were drunk? Oops?  
Ovie’s dad is ill. Everyone wish him well.  
And John Tavares is broken. Everyone weep for the Islanders.  
But NHL hockey is back! Everyone get excited.

This episode also features an interview with [svmadelyn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn), who graciously agreed to come on the show and talk about her most recent project, [I Got a Love (That Keeps me Waiting)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1183991), which is 160k of awesome, and other hockey fandom projects.

***

As for listener participation, we want to hear from you guys about your fandom guilty pleasures. Listen as Toni and Erica talk about theirs, and send us a clip of yours! Email your guilty pleasures to hockeyfactpodcast [at] gmail [dot] com, and we’ll feature them on episode three. Go crazy. We want all the things you don’t want to admit.


End file.
